Young Justice Drabbles 1 to 100
by IWriteFanfictionBecauseOfEggs
Summary: THIS IS DIFFERENT TO MY YOUNG JUSTICE DRABBLES! These are written down prompts from tumblr! My other one is just for a bunch of one shots for when I have an idea for a story but I can't think enough for it to be multi chaptered. Pairings: Torpedo, Supermartian, Chalant, Spitfire. Slight Wonder Woman/ Batman in later chaps. (Thank Justice League Unlimited for getting me into it)


**Hey guys! This is different from my Young Justice Drabbles only because these are written down in a tumblr post. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Pairing: Chalant**

 **Prompt: The store ran out of Easter Eggs...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything?**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

"Almost...almost." Dick chanted as he ran the razor carefully against his cheek. A grin went across his face when he figured that he was just about done. Then...

 _BOOM_

He jumped and grabbed his cheek. He ran into the living room of their apartment and stared at Zatanna's disappointed expression as she closed the door behind her with her foot. "What's going on?" he asked pressing against the spot on his cheek in which he nicked himself. Once she saw his position she laughed. "Protector of Bludhaven, superhero to the Dark Knight since 9 and you nicked yourself from a door slamming."

"Shut up." he mumbled grabbing a paper towel and putting pressure to it. "Now answer my question." he stated and with a sigh Zatanna sat down on the couch. "Don't wanna talk about it." he grinned at her childish voice. She looked and sounded like her parents refused to give her a brownie. He threw the paper towel away for his cheek stopped bleeding and he sat down next to his girlfriend.

He looked at her and lightly grabbed her chink with his hand and slowly pulled it so she was facing him. She had a small pout in her lower lip and her expression was clearly upset. But not the 'People keep hitting on me and then get pissed when I don't respond to them so they bug me for hours' upset. Dick kissed right under her eye and then looked at her once again. "Now what's wrong?"

"The store ran out of Easter Eggs."

He threw his head back with laughter. He then brought it back up so they were face to face. His hair starting to get in his eyes. She punched him in the shoulder "It's not funny!" She whined, holding back her own laughter as she dug her face in his chest.

The team, Justice League, and some of Bruce's friends always gather at the Manor for holidays. Easter was just next week and everyone always pitches in to bring something. This year-like every year- Dick and Zatanna took the mantle of bringing the Easter Eggs.

"I've got the candy-some for just us too- but noooo they can't have Easter Eggs." She ranted "What store did you go to?" he asked running a hand through his hair to get it out of his face. "Target..." he nodded and motioned his hand for her to go on.

"That's it." he raised his eyebrow and rubbed his temple. "You know we have like 5 other stores that are only 2 miles from us." she shook her head. "Only one that's that close, and guess which one?" she asked

"Target." She nodded and put her head on his shoulder. "We still have a week, and even if we don't get them by then we can make a detour on our way to the manor and get some." she sighed and shook her head. "I can't do that. I'm already late as it is!" Zatanna was the opposite of a procrastinator. She'd rather get things ready 3 months before hand instead of three weeks.

Honestly he could tell that it's not the Easter party that is getting her disappointed. The couple would often hide each other baskets and presents either before or after they go to Gotham for Easter Day. It wouldn't even be the fact that they both had an addiction to candy but that it showed how much they cared for one another. Whether it was something simple like a T-shirt or a hoodie. (Dick mainly got her those things. She loves Hoodies that are way too big for her she states it's just so she can flail the ends on the fabric that she can't reach but he know's it's not that.)

He knew that it wasn't only that. But it was always Easter that her father was the happiest and most carefree. You would think that it would be Christmas for that but no it was Easter. Why? Only he knew. Well Batman probably did too...

She layed her head on his shoulder and sighed. "You would think they wouldn't run out. I was actually close to getting them..." Dick raised his eyebrow and breathed out a laugh. "Oh? And how was that?"

 _Flashback From Zatanna's P.O.V._

 _Okay so I was walking aimlessly toward the eggs. There was only one pack left. And it was luckily the largest one. When I grabbed it, this other lady grabbed it too. We kinda just awkwardly stared at each other for a long time before we started playing tug-of-war with the thing. Even her 3 year old was trying to get it from me. I was lose to casting a spell but before I did the thing broke and the went all over the floor. She started blaming me for the incident then ran away when staff came so she didn't have to pay for it.._

 _End of Flashback._

Dick smiled at the story. "Women are ruthless." he muttered which earned another punch. "Why didn't you just pick 'em up?" she sighed and shook her head. "I was going to but when I was done paying guess who comes back?" he laughed "Wow, she really wanted them.." Zatanna nodded and groaned and relaxed into his grip around her waist.

Before you knew it she was giving soft snores. "Wow, and I thought my day was going to be bad because I nicked myself." he mumbled remembering the story. He sighed and put his head on hers and soon enough snores were coming from them both.

* * *

 **I'm not going in order from the tumblr post. And I will make one up because one of them is about sex... the prompt for that one was 'Well if you don't want to sleep...let's have sex?' and it was a big no no for me. Because I don't like writing about that stuff full on. Because well I don't know. I'm very cautious with my ratings. Like even any slight mentions of sex I almost put it as M.**

 **Granted Zatanna's Doppelganger is like that but it wasn't full on and the ending wasn't that Mature. It was just the many mentions which I was like 'Yeah, no, M."**

 **Please Review! It Makes My Day! I Hope You Have An Amazing Day/Night!**


End file.
